degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 14- Part Of Me (1)
Main Plot: Trevor/Nathaniel/Damon (Trevor and Nathaniel are sitting on a bench. Damon is at his locker, over hearing their conversation) Announcer: Just a reminder! For anyone in the LGBT club, there is a meeting after school today! Nathaniel: '''So, are you going to that? '''Trevor: '''The meeting? Why would I go to that? '''Nathaniel: '''Well, just thought I would ask. I think I'm going just because my friend Delilah is a lesbian. And I think I should be there to show support. '''Trevor: '''Then again, maybe I will go! I mean, you probably wouldn't want to be there by yourself. And you probably wouldn't know anyone there. '''Nathaniel: Really? You'd go with me? Trevor: Yeah, sure! She could always use more support! Nathaniel: 'Thanks! ''(Nathaniel and Trevor hug, and walk away. Damon walks over to Chloe who is at her locker) '''Damon: '''Oh my god! Chloe you wouldn't beleive what I just heard! But you can't tell anyone cause I'm not sure if it's true '''Chloe: Sure, tell me! Damon: '''I think Trevor Armstrong is gay. '''Chloe: '''Yeah, that's a rumor. He's a football player, and wait... why should I help you? Your the reason William isn't by my side this year. '''Damon: '''I'm sorry I hurt your best friend and my ex boyfriend. But your the only other person that I can really talk to about my sexuality besides Rebecca and Cassie. '''Chloe: Ok, I'll help. Why do you think he's gay. Damon: Well, I over heard that he's going to the LGBT meeting today with Nathaniel Meyers. Chloe: Nathaniel is dating Quinn Rodriguez! Damon: I think he's also into Trevor. I can't let him steal Trevor from me. Trevors a hottie, and deserves a gay like him! Chloe: Then go to the meeting and steal him back from Nathaniel! Damon: That is exactly what I will do! (Chloe closes her locker and walks away with Damon) Theme Song Subplot: Cassie (Cassie is sitting at on of the front desks in Mrs. Underwood's classroom. Rebecca walks over to her) Rebecca: Are you gonna come sit in the back with me? Cassie: No, I perfer to sit up here.... My grades have been going down and my parents don't like seeing bad grades on my report card. Rebecca: Cassie, your a straight A student. I don't buy the falling behind thing. And besides, it's just for one day Cassie: '''Can't we just stay here? '''Rebecca: '''Come on! I don't like sitting in the front! '''Cassie: Fine, for one day! (Cassie and Rebecca walk toward the back of the room) Rebecca: What's the real reason why your at the front? Cassie: I told you, bad grades. Rebecca: I don't believe it Cassie: Why not? (Mrs. Underwood passes papers back) Mrs. Underwood: Good job Cassie! Keep up the good work! (Rebecca takes Cassie's A+ paper) Rebecca: This is exactly why I don't believe you. Cassie: It's hard to explain. Rebecca: '''Were still having our sleep over tonight, right? '''Cassie: Yeah, why? Rebecca: Just wanted to know. Please tell me! (The bell rings) Cassie: No! (Cassie walks out of Mrs. Underwood's classroom. Rebecca leaves, but doesn't find her) Third Plot: May (Randi and May are sitting at lunch together) May: Hey, should I get blue highlights? Randi: May, you don't need highlights. Your hair is perfect the way it is! May: You think. Randi: Yeah! And besides, blue highlights make you look goth, and your not goth at all! May: You think I'd look goth? Randi: Well, people with blue highlights do! May: '''Not all! '''Randi: Yes, it does! (Frankie walks over to Randi) Randi: Babe! I need your opinion on something! From a guys point of view! Frankie: '''Ok, what is it? '''Randi: Would blue highlights make May look goth? Frankie: Most people with them do look goth. But May would look good with blue highlights. May: I'm getting a snack. (May walks away) Randi: Why would you say that? Frankie: You asked for my opinion, didn't you? Randi: I know, but it's just... May is changing. She bought a whole bunch of black clothes last time we went shopping. Now she wants high lights. Her personality change is ruining our friendship! Frankie: 'Well, dont forget she lost her parents to a car accident. She was the only one to survive from it. How do you expect her to react to it? '''Randi: '''Your right. I should talk to her. I'll do it later. ''(May walks back with three cookies) '''May: '''Here, i bought you and your boyfriend a cookie! '''Randi: '''Thank May! '''Frankie: Mhmm! Delicious! Main Plot: Trevor/Nathaniel/Damon (Trevor is in the lunch line. Damon walks over to him) Damon: Hi! Your Trevor Armstrong, right? Trevor: Um... who are you? Damon: I'm Damon Wells! A freshmen. Trevor: Oh, your a freshmen. Damon: Yep. So what do you like to do? Trevor: '''Football! '''Damon: I like acting! But your really good at football! Trevor: 'Sorry, I wish I could talk, but I have to get going. I'll see you around ''(Trevor walks away from Damon. He sees Nathaniel entering the cafeteria. Damon watches them) '''Trevor: '''Hey! About time I saw you! Some freshmen dude tried talking to me! '''Nathaniel: What do you mean! Trevor: '''Like he tried starting a conversation. It was pretty creepy. '''Nathaniel: What was his name? Trevor: Damon Wells, i think. Nathaniel: I never heard of him! Trevor: He's a freshmen! Nathaniel: Oh, makes sence. I just thought I'd stop by and say hi to you! I have to go back to the music room and work on somethings with friends and the ex Trevor: Ouch! Were still going after school, right? Nathaniel: 'Yep! I'll see you then! ''(Nathaniel walks out of the cafeteria. Trevor goes to sit down with Frankie and his other friends. Damon walks back to his seat) Subplot: Cassie (Damon sits down next to Chloe. Rebecca and Cassie are next to eachother) '''Rebecca: Cassie, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been on your case. Cassie: I know your only apologizing so I can tell you. It's not gonna work! Rebecca: Well why can't you tell me! I tell you everything! Cassie: It's nothing really important anyways! Rebecca: I know your hiding something from me. Just tell me! Cassie: I'm not saying anything! (Rebecca gets out of her seat to throw her lunch out) Liam: What's going on now? Cassie: Is she always getting into your business! (Everyone looks at Cassie) Daniel: My family secret! Liam: My fear of talking to girls! Damon: My sexuality at summer camp! Chloe: '''When you found out I liked William last year! And now your doing it to you! '''Cassie: I hate when she does that though! Like seriously, she needs to mind her own business! Daniel: Maybe if she had a secret of her own, she would know what it's like to have someone try to find it out! Liam: 'I have to agree! ''(Rebecca gets back to her seat) Third Plot: May (May opens up her locker. She looks at a picture of her family. Molly walks over to her) '''Molly: '''You miss them, don't you? '''May: '''A lot! It's just hard to think that there gone. That they won't see me anymore when I graduate. '''Molly: I'm sorry about what your going through. May: Thanks. So far, your the only person that seems to care. Molly: '''I thought Randi took you and your sister to live with her? '''May: '''Other then that, she hasn't done anything. She doesn't approve the clothes buy, she refuses to talk about the high lights I want. '''Molly: She does care. She just doesn't know what your going through. It never happened to her before. And maybe you shouldn't get high lights. Your parents probably wouldn't have approved it if they were here May: I never thought about it that way? But I just wish she knew! And now that she's dating Frankie, it seems like she doesn't care at all Molly: If you have problems with her, your always welcome at my place! May: '''I think I'm fine at her place. But thanks for the offer. '''Molly: Hey, what are friends for (They giggle. Molly walks away. May looks at the picture of her family. She closes her locker door and chases after Molly) Main Plot: Trevor/Nathaniel/Damon (Quinn is at her locker. Nathaniel walks over to her) Nathaniel: How's my special girl doing? (She turns around. Nathaniel kisses her) Quinn: Seeing her special boy just made her day better! What are you doing after school? Nathaniel: Delilah wants me to go to the LGBT club. I'm going to support her! Quinn: Oh. I was wondering if you would hear the song I'm going to sing for the school play this year. I know auditions are in January, but it's good to be prepared. Nathaniel: '''I don't think I can today. '''Quinn: Do you want me to go with you to the meeting? Nathaniel: No, it's fine. It also gives you more time to rehearse for the Wizard of Oz! Quinn: '''You sure you don't need me? '''Nathaniel: Positive. I'm just there to support Delilah. Quinn: '''So I guess I will see you tomorrow then! '''Nathaniel: Yes you will! And I can't wait for your song! Quinn: '''I wrote it myself for this! i guess I should go to the bus since your staying here. '''Nathaniel: Let me walk you there! (Nathaniel puts his arm around Quinn and they walk out of the school building) Subplot: Cassie (Rebecca and Cassie walk in Cassie's house. Mr. and Mrs. Stark are at the kitchen) Mrs. Stark: Hey Cassie! I see Rebecca's here! Cassie: She's spending the night here, and her brother is gonna pick us up for school tomorrow if that's alright! Mr. Stark: Thats alright with us! It's less work for me! Rebecca: Nice seeing you two again! Cassie: Um, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom (Cassie exits to the bathroom) Mr. Stark: '''So, how is Cassie doing in school? '''Rebecca: She's the only one that got an A plus on a research paper. Mrs. Stark: Don't act suprised! We all knew she is a good student! Rebecca: She also mentioned to me that she's falling behind on grades. Mr. Stark: Falling behind? Mrs. Stark: I thought she caught up on all of her grades. She wasn't doing so good in the beginning of the year. Rebecca: She wasn't? How come? Mr. Stark: She has dyslexia. Her brain doesn't reconize words and some symbols. Mrs. Stark: Which is why she was falling behind. We made sure all of her teachers moved her to the front of the room so she can get a better view of everything! Rebecca: Oh.. I didn't know she had dyslexia (Cassie walks out of the bathroom) Cassie: 'Come on Bec, let's go upstairs! '''Rebecca: '''Sure! ''(The two girls go upstairs) Third Plot: May (May and Randi are in Randi's room) '''Randi: '''So, why haven't you gone boy shopping yet? '''May: '''I just dont feel like having a boyfriend right now! '''Randi: '''Can we talk? Your not the person you use to be? '''May: So your saying I'm changing? Randi: '''You are! Your slipping away from me, and I don't want to lose you as a friend. '''May: '''Do you even understand what I'm going through? '''Randi: Yes! I do! And it's tough! May: Then why haven't you been supporting me? Randi: '''Because, I've just been so busy with Cheer and Frankie, I just never focused on you! '''May: I wish you knew what I was going through! Randi: I don't know what your going through, but I care about you. I don't want you to slip away and become goth. What happened to the May Scott that was my best friend? May: '''I didn't change. I just don't fit your image. If I don't fit your image, then I guess you don't want me in your life! I'll pack tonight, and I'm leaving tomorrow after school. '''Randi: Are you hearing yourself? You don't have a home? Where do you think your gonna stay? May: 'I'll find a place! ''(May walks out of Randi's room) Main Plot: Trevor/Nathaniel/Damon (Nathaniel is next to Delilah. The two of them are looking at Trevor) '''Nathaniel: He came with me to support you? Delilah: He seems to care a lot about you, if he came here. Introduce me to him! Nathaniel: 'Ok, let's go! ''(Nathaniel and Delilah walk over to Trevor) '''Nathaniel: Hey Trevor, this is my friend Delilah. The one I told you about! Trevor: Nice to meet you! Delilah: Nice mmeting you too! Nate talks about you all the time! (Nathaniel glares at Delilah) Trevor: So what else are we suppose to do here? Delilah: 'Most of the time were here to mingle! ''(She walks away from them) 'Damon: '''There he is! Time to make a move! ''(Damon walks over to them) '''Damon: Hey Trevor! Trevor: '''Damon! This is Nathaniel, my friend! '''Nathaniel: Nice meeting you! Damon: So are you two gay? Trevor: No, were just here cause our friend is a lesbian. Damon: '''Oh, cause I'm gay! '''Nathaniel: Really? So that's why your here? Damon: 'Pretty much. '''Trevor: '''I'm gonna go get us all some punch! ''(Trevor walks away. Damon glares at Nathaniel) '''Damon: '''Trevor Armstrong is about to be mine. So i suggest you stay away from him. '''Nathaniel: '''He's more interested in me then he is in you! '''Damon: '''So you are gay? '''Nathaniel: I'm bi! Damon: Oh! That's why your dating Quinn AND hitting on Trevor? Nathaniel: '''Bisexuals do that! '''Damon: Does he even know about that? Besides, he needs a man that will love him forever. Your bi, and like Quinn! Nathaniel: 'You wanna fight? You have one! ''(Trevor comes back) '''Trevor: I see you two are getting along nicely! 'Damon: '''As a matter of fact, we are ''(Damon and Nathaniel exchange glares) Category:Blog posts